Eldritch
Eldritch the Rekindled is a powerful knight and is the leader of the Grave Walkers. Biography Long ago, in the kingdom of Celebrimor, there was a powerful knight. This knight was both feared and respected. This knight was known as "Eldritch". Eldritch had faced many perilous journeys and conquered many foes. One day, after completing a dangerous quest, he returned to his village of Anri. What he found was devastating. The village was in shambles, everyone was slaughtered, bodies displayed in various gruesome ways. Among the destruction, he saw figures emerge. At first, he thought that they were survivors, and his heart began to fill with joy. What truly happened was only horror. A group of evil warriors emerged and began to attack Eldritch. Eldritch was a great fighter, but he had his limits. Late in the fight, one of the attackers drove their sword through his heart. The last thought that went through Eldritch's mind was "No..." The warriors left, thinking their job was done. Soon, survivors emerged from the shadows. Among those survivors, was a powerful sorcerer. He took Eldritch's body and performed a ritual. The sorcerer had knowledge of necromancy. Using that knowledge, he brought Eldritch back to the mortal realm. From then on, Eldritch swore revenge upon the warriors responsible for his and his village's demise. He took the title of "Eldritch the Rekindled", as he had been resurrected. He would eventually find six other warriors from surrounding kingdoms. He named the group the "Grave Walkers" as each of them had an association with death in one way or another. Abilities and Traits Eldritch has the Elemental Power of Fire, meaning he can use fire to his aid. He at first thought this was just pyromancy, he eventually realized that this was an innate ability. He can hurl fireballs, create walls of fire, and melt most metals. Eldritch is very intelligent and cunning. He has faced many dangers and quests on his own. However, he has his limits. Eldritch, as great a fighter he is, is not perfect. He is sometimes over-confident and takes risks. It was not until he was resurrected that he realized that if he was to face the warriors that killed his village, he would need help. Mask and Tools Eldritch wears the Kanohi Aki, the Mask of Valor. With it, he has the powers of strength, speed and shielding. With this, his speed and strength increased exponentially. This is the mask that helped him in his battles. However, it did not protect him from the killing attack from behind. Eldritch carries a large sword and shield. The sword was forged from a clan of giant slayers. The sword was designed to channel one's powers through the blade and use as a sort of medium, even though Eldritch could already do that himself. The sword was also designed to not melt. His attack powers increased due to his Mask. Eldritch carries a shield that was also forged by giant slayers. The shield was designed and enchanted to not bend nor break from even the most tremendous of pressures. His shielding powers of his Mask helped as well. Its curved design also makes it as a slicing weapon if need be. Gallery 20170512 104710-1.jpg|Back view 20170421 115731-1.jpg|Prototype Trivia *Eldritch was originally supposed to speak in Elizabethan English, but I decided against that as there were very few knights in Elizabethan times. *I was originally going to give Eldritch a more medieval looking sword and shield but I decided that I can make do with what he currently had. *His design uses 70 pieces. Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Grave Walkers